


Pack Up Your Troubles

by Nat_Nav



Series: This Time Around 'verse [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Daddy Tony, Darcy's got a secret..., F/M, Fake Character Death, Post Avengers (Movie), Running Away, Sequel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to This Time Around...<br/>Read that first otherwise this won't make much sense.<br/>-----</p>
<p>Well their cover was blown, it was time to head back home to Grandma and Grandad Stark.</p>
<p>Or the one where the Stark family wipe themselves from the map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Up Your Troubles

Silence fell between father and daughter, leaving only the gentle thrumming of the quinjet rota to fill the cabin. 

 

Tony couldn't deny the guilt he felt about causing an end to this life, yeah it hadn't been the best and the 2 months trapped in Afghanistan he could have really done without, but it had been good. He’d spent an awful lot more time with Pepper this time, much more than some other lives, he’d travelled the world several times over, commercialised so many worthwhile gadgets and technologies, hell he’d even seen gods walk among man. But now that was over, and it was all his fault...

 

“I don't blame you.” Darcy stated, breaking Tony out of his musings. She was looking directly at him, her gaze pulled away from the sky rushing by them. 

“At least one of us doesn't.” Tony replied bitterly, now remembering what life he’d pulled his daughter away from too. 

“Hey..” Darcy said softly, flicking on the autopilot switch and forcing her dad to face her. “It was bound to happen eventually and lord knows how many times its been my fault. I don't blame you, just as you don't blame me for the countless times I've put us out of a life. Okay?” Darcy said sternly. Tony nodded slowly, still not quite done with his self loathing. “Come on, cheer up old man, we’ve got a quinjet to crash.” Darcy joked with a grin. Tony couldn't help but grin back. 

 

Suited up in the mark IX and mark X suits, the former having been adjusted by Jarvis to fit Darcy, the father and daughter duo sped out of the plummeting quinjet. They watched it from afar with morbid curiosity as it sunk in to the blue depths of the Atlantic Ocean. “Last one home’s a rotten egg.” Darcy taunted over their private comm as the quinjet’s tail disappeared from view. She then sped off. 

“You’re on little girl.” Tony jested and followed her trail. 

* * *

 Landing eloquently on the roof of Stark Tower, Darcy was unsurprised to see her Mother, Uncle Rhodey and family butler Happy waiting for her. Jarvis quickly disassembled the suit from around her and Darcy wasted no time running into the arms of her waiting Mum. 

 

“Hello Sweetie.” Pepper said lovingly, her voice slightly muffled by Darcy’s hair. 

“Hi Mum, missed you.” Darcy muttered. Pepper kissed her head and Darcy released her Mum to give her Uncle a hug also. 

“Hey kiddo. Haven’t you grown.” Rhodey said over Darcy’s shoulder. Darcy rolled her eye. 

“Wasn't funny the first time, not funny now either.” Darcy replied. “But I missed you too.” She added before repeating herself with Happy. 

 

This was when Tony decided to show up. “Do you smell something?” Darcy joked as Tony’s suit was also disassembled by Jarvis. 

“Yes, okay you win. I’m a rotten egg.” Tony conceded and walked over to the group putting his arm around Pepper waist. Rhodey chuckled as did Pepper.

 

“We all good to go then?” Tony asked his wife, ignoring her mockery of him. 

“Yep.” Rhodes answered for her. “I'm officially MIA in Iraq, Pep and Happy were caught in an unfortunate car accident, Darcy’s plane from New Mexico to New York never made it and you got attacked in the Canadian mountains by Hydra causing an impromptu avalanche, no survivors.” Rhodey explained, as if their deaths were the most natural thing in the world. 

 

“All good then. Just the workshop left.” Tony replied and they all nodded, allowing Tony to lead the way inside and down to the workshop. 

 

Tony entered his workshop for the last time, his family right behind. Happy was the last and turned to deadlock the door behind them. Tony walked over to his monitors and began closing the many windows and program's he had left running. 

 

Pepper meanwhile, with the help of Rhodey and Darcy began lifting the large grate that covered the back left corner of the workshop. Beneath said grate was a dark hole that led to their escape, a catacomb of tunnels that run under a good majority of the world, an ancient labyrinth built by the first vampire covens whom couldn't stand the midday sun (a side effect evolution thankfully took care off). Now though it was a long forgotten place only known by a chosen few.

 

With the grate removed Pepper walked over to he husband of 300 years and wrapped her arms around his waist. “We'll be back.” She promised in his ear and Tony couldn't help but melt a little in her embrace.

“I know.” Tony replied, turning to face her. They were the last in the workshop now, the other 3 having started their descent into the hole. 

 

“Jarvis, lockdown protocol 1587.” Tony stated. 

“Lockdown initiated sir. Barriers in place, hard drives wiped and Iron Man suits non functional.” Jarvis stated his voice almost wavering.  “It was a pleasure sir.” The AI finished and was silent as its programming became obsolete. 

 

Knowing that saying goodbye to his beloved AI would be hard for her husband, Pepper slowly led him to hole before he did something rash. “We'll be back.” Pepper reassured holding Tony’s hand. 

“I know.” Tony replied and they jumped, the hole resealing above their heads. 

 

* * *

Several hours later, the family found themselves at the front door of an old Transylvanian manor house. Knocking on the door Darcy couldn't contain her excitement of seeing her grandparents again. As the door opened, Darcy ran into the arms of her grandmother. “Grandma!” She said happily and her embrace was happily returned. 

 

Tony and Rhodey meanwhile gave their father and creator into the vampire lives, a hug, both too having missed him in their 20 odd year separation.  

 

Happy was giving his father and creator Jarvis (the vampire not the AI) a hug and Pepper stood at her husband side. It was good to be home.


End file.
